gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 615
Summary The Liberation Army finds that a collapsed building has split them in two. As the ones in the front hear the rear being attacked by the Shinsengumi, one soldier wonders if they should retreat and help their fellows. Ougai refuses, stating that they still had numerical advantage and the rear unit can handle themselves. Their mission hasn't changed and the Dakini orders his men to march. They then suddenly find themselves surrounded by smoke and attacked by the Oniwabanshuu. Ougai realizes that their plan wasn't a surprise attack but an actual battle to stop them. He immediately prepares to fight. On a rooftop in Kabukichou, Otose and Catherine watch the battle unfold. Otose realizes what their allies' plan was but notes that some soldiers will still reach the district's gates. She orders the residents to get ready and they hear alarms signaling the enemy's arrival from the south gate. They catapult heavy rocks to the location... and one hits Gintoki squarely in his left eye. It turns out that in the Yorozuya's frantic struggle to reach Kabuki before the army, Gintoki accidentally triggered their alarm. Shinpachi tries to call out to his sister of their arrival while Gintoki asks Kagura to get back his eyeball. Tae is happy to see the trio is safe but Gintoki berates her for ignoring his injury and her usual penchant for violence. He has a boulder thrown at his crotch, and the rocks continue to fly, some thrown by Tae no less; Kagura refuses to pick up Gintoki's fallen t*sticle. Despite Shinpachi's insistence that they came to help, Tae responds that they can't allow the trio in, worse, the Liberation soldiers were right behind them. They struggle to find an exit, while Gintoki's "ball" is kicked around. Tetsuko calls out to Shinpachi and before he and the chasing soldiers reach her door, she activates her traps, a door the shoot out swords and a pit with spears at the bottom. Shinpachi barely saves himself and tells Gintoki that there is no way in. Gintoki, though, was too absorbed in chasing after his t*sticle to bother with the soldiers behind him. Azumi calls out to him then grabs and keeps his "ball". Gintoki desperately asks for his "ball" back but just as two soldiers start to attack Gintoki, they are grabbed by the crotch by Saigou, who crushes them; they (and Gintoki) collapse. Kagura calls out to the duo in finding an entrance but some soldiers enter as well. Shinpachi and Gintoki follow just to see Kagura being tended to by Kyoushirou and his hosts. She orders that the soldiers should also be tended to but in exchange must have their p*nises ripped off; Saigou and some of his okama oblige and the soldiers collapse (along with a sympathetic Gintoki). Kozenigata calls out to the male Yorozuya from a taller building and sends down a rope to bring them up. But the two becomes suspicious when they realize that Kozenigata was both tied up and with a dominatrix. Worse, the rope was tied around his t*sticles and he was actually in the middle of an S and M play before they arrived. More Army soldier rush behind Shinpachi and Gintoki but Saigou grabs the rope and pulls the cop down on the soldiers. Ougai arrives after easily defeating the ninja. He admits that he underestimated the people of the district, finding that they were far braver than some of his own soldiers who had somewhat fallen apart without their advanced weapons. But he still declares that the earthlings were nothing against the Army, easily deflecting the boulders thrown his way. This also includes, he says, the district, before easily destroying the front gate with his large sword. Characters * Altana Liberation Army ** Ougai * Shinsengumi (cameo) ** Kondou Isao (cameo) ** Hijikata Toushirou (cameo) ** Okita Sougo (cameo) * Oniwabanshuu (cameo) ** Hattori Zenzou (cameo) ** Sarutobi Ayame (cameo) * Otose * Catherine * Shimura Tae * Murata Tetsuko * Kozenigata Heiji * Haji (cameo) * Saigou Tokumori * Azumi * Kurogoma Katsuo * Honjou Kyoushirou Category:Chapters